


Maybe It's Subconscious

by mutents



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cross-Post, Drabble, Dreamsharing, F/M, LiveJournal, Projections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside their dreams, their projections always act differently, depending on the person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's Subconscious

Cobb's subconscious has obvious problems.  
  
Then again, Ariadne has a feeling that's a product of his original dabbling with inception, and the subsequent death of his wife and loss of his children. After losing so much, all due to the world of dreams, it makes sense that the extractors subconscious is violent.  
  
That doesn't make the stab to the gut any less painful.

* * *

Besides her own, Yusuf's dreams are probably Ariadne's favorite to enter.  
  
There's something that is always calming about the chemists projections. They all seem to be content with the world. Maybe it's because the man takes drugs, like Eames insists, but Ariadne feels like Yusuf is just a happy man.  
  
That doesn't make the rain any less annoying.

* * *

Eames' projections are just like himself.  
  
The are constantly trying to flirt with Ariadne. She's been groped and kissed by the mans subconscious, and frankly, Ariadne finds it kind of funny. After all, out of the dream world, Eames treats her just like a sister.  
  
That doesn't make the accosting any less grating.

* * *

Arthur's subconscious in actually some what unnerving.  
  
There's something strange about the perfectly tailored suits, the men rushing about with briefcases, and the clicking of the women's heels. All of the projections seem to have their lives put together in a way Ariadne never will be able to master, but the point man has perfected.  
  
That doesn't make her love him any less.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First Inception fic! Finally!
> 
> As usual, this is non-betad, so please tell me if you see any errors, and I'll try and fix them!


End file.
